Faking It
by RuneScapian
Summary: After a misunderstood conversation, Hermione and Draco are mistaken to be a couple... and that's just the beginning of their problem. (Based on the show Faking it, 2014) (Rated T for swearing)
1. Romantic Ruse

Faking It

Chapter 1 – Romantic Ruse

As soon as Hermione woke up she knew it was going to be a bad day. For starters, she'd woken up late which meant by the time she went to use the girl's bathroom Lavender and Parvati were arguing over the mirror. "Have you seen my hair?" Lavender would argue, "I need the mirror more than you do."

Hermione had rolled her eyes, got dressed into her Hogwarts uniform and loosely ran her finger through her messy hair. She figured Ron and Harry had already gone down to the hall, they had a Quidditch match today against Slytherin and losing to Slytherin was never an option. Also, Ron really did love his food. He ate anything presented to him, it was one of the things Hermione had noticed about him ever since she started to develop feelings for him.

"Woah!" _See this is why crushes are bad, _Hermione thought as she collapsed to the floor crashing into someone; _it makes you forget about important things like walking._ Hermione looked up and saw she'd fallen on top of none other than Draco Malfoy. "Urgh get off me granger." He groaned pushing her off him. She rolled her eyes and got herself up. "Hey Granger, what do blind people wear?"

Hermione looked at him, "I don't know, Draco."

"Really because it doesn't look like you've seen a mirror this morning." He joked, "Did they all crack before you could?" He laughed and she pushed him. Hard. His Slytherin friends had all heard though and mocked her too.

Hermione never liked letting Draco get to her, but clearly he was judging by Harry and Ron's reactions to her sitting down. "What happened?" Harry asked, "Are you okay? Did Draco-"

"Nothing happened!" Hermione tried to assure him.

"Are you sure, you look ups-"

"My, uh, Hamster. Back home. He died." She rushed, quickly eating some food before they could say anymore.

Meanwhile, Draco was still laughing when he returned to Slytherin. A few of his teammates were chanting 'Slytherin! Oy! Oy! Oy!" in the excitement of the upcoming Quidditch match. They were going to beat Gryffindor, they always did. Draco sat down near a window with Crabbe and Goyle, resting his feet on an apothecary table. "Everything is in motion for tonight?" He asked and the two nodded. "Good, whether we win or lose – though losing isn't an option – Gryffindor _will _be embarrassed." He shook his head laughing again. "Well they have Hermione in their house how could they not be?" Crabbe and Goyle laughed too, "I mean seriously imagine Hermione taking a shower-" He was about to add '_and actually shampooing that thing she calls a haircut'_ when they got interrupted.

"Excuse me, you're sitting in my light." It was a new student from one of the American wizarding schools.

"The sun is your light?" Draco responded wittingly. "Sorry Kim Kardashian, this is not Miami."

"Any school in America and you wouldn't dare talk to me like that." She replied, sweeping some of her blonde hair behind her shoulder. Her two companions stared not knowing what to say. They were a bit younger than she was and looked poor, which bothered Draco. They didn't belong in Slytherin house and neither did she. "But no my stupid Daddy had to sign up for Wizarding Mingle and fall for a mudblood."

"Isn't your step-mom a half-blood?" Blaise came over then, interrupting Lauren.

"Whatever, if it's not pureblood it's not right." She groaned. "And_ it_ is the reason we had to move to this freak show country."

"Wow, okay. First of all you should be careful about who you piss off around here. We have access to your toothbrush." Draco smirked.

Lauren gasped. "How dare you threaten me in my own home?"

"You were moaning about it here a second ago." Draco reminded her.

"That's it!" Lauren got out her wand. "You have five seconds to move before I ship you off to Gryffindor to marry your girlfriend Hermione and live happily ever after with your half-blood fuck-ups you will call your children."

"Wow bullying the dating, someone reeks of being single." Another Slytherin, Anderson, turned the corner. Draco had never had much to do with Anderson, all he knew was that he was gay and clearly had great comebacks.

"Fucking Hogwarts, anywhere else in the world and I would own you bitches!" Lauren stormed off with her two friends out of Slytherin. Blaise applauded Anderson.

"Why thank you. I once took an instruction sheet in potions class before she did and she called me a communist." He rolled his eyes. "How does she even know muggle history?"

"She has a half-blood mother." Draco responded.

"Ah okay." Anderson nodded, staring at the doorway. "You guys are playing today right? Are you going to the Ravenclaw party afterwards?" Ravenclaw had already won the house cup, but Slytherin and Gryffindor's match for third place had been postponed to bad weather.

Draco smiled at Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh we're going." he said. They didn't really have much to do with the other houses but what they had planned for tonight had nowhere else to take place.

"Cool. I'll see you there." Anderson said, walking off. He passed his friend Cooper who asked him what Lauren had to say. "Same old, same old. Oh and did you hear Draco and Hermione were going out? I've always wondered if there was ever a Gryffindor-Slytherin couple."


	2. Awkward Beginnings

Chapter Two - Awkward Beginnings

Later, Gryffindor had lost the match but a majority of the team went to Ravenclaw's party anyway, rather than sitting depressed in their own common room. "Can we please go?" Harry groaned. "I don't want to be at this party."

"Would you please just try to enjoy it here?" Hermione told him. "Look – Ron's having fun." She pointed to where Ron was eating at the buffet and throwing food at other teammates. Harry rolled his eyes. Hermione laughed and then saw a few girls looking Ron's way. "You just need to relax." She instructed herself, and Harry, "Why don't you talk to Ginny?"

"Oh yeah talking to the girl I like will really relax me, Hermione." Harry rolled his eyes again, but looked round. "I don't think she's here anyway."

Meanwhile, Anderson walked round trying to locate Cooper. "Everyone's wearing too many clothes." He said, just then a guy he passed took his HufflePuff tie off. "Better." Anderson pointed at him. In doing so, he crashed into no one other than Lauren. "Wow, who invited _you_?" He groaned, looking her up and down.

"You should be thanking me for coming here. Look at all these mudbloods." Lauren gestured around them.

"Anderson said beat it." Cooper told her. Cooper was a 'pureblood' but very invested in muggleborns, he even started the muggleborn support group.

"I'm not leaving. I'm a runner for prom queen, people expect me to make appearences."

Anderson laughed, "Prom isn't as much of a deal here as it is in America. No one here cares." Lauren rolled her eyes at his inerrability, of course they did. They were just pretending not to.

"They will. I'm here now and I'm gonna set things pure." She stared at Cooper. "Pun intended."

She walked off, bumping into Hermione who had gone to get drinks. it caused Hermione to almost trip up, until Ron caught her. "Woah are you okay?" She looked at him and smiled.

Behind her though, her world was beginning to crash. "Hey you made it!" Anderson patted Draco on the back. "Where's Hermione?"

"Why would I know?" Draco asked, gritting his teeth. The plan tonight was to steal and break the wands of the Gryffindors, except Ravenclaw wouldn't let anyone in with a wand on them and told them to leave it in their own dorm.

"Right!" Anderson replied, thinking Draco was implying something else. "Wink, wink. Nudge, nudge." He laughed, "Just tell me who went for whom first."

Draco looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"I would never tell anyone. You have my word, I just really want us to be friends and I've been craving Gryffindor energy in my life." He admitted. "I need to be braver in defence against the dark arts and if you're dating Hermione maybe she can help me."

"Woah, woah, woah." Draco held his hands up to his chest with the palms facing Anderson. "Hermione and I are not a couple."

Anderson stared at him. "Look I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that. You're a Slytherin dating a Gryffindor who you supposedly hate and that's okay." Anderson continued before Draco could interrupt, "I was like you once – so afraid of the world shutting me out for who I was. But when I came out year one got so much easier."

Draco just walked away saying "You've got it all wrong" and went to find Blaise to get out of there.

He passed Ron and overheard him saying "I'm so, so sorry."

"You're not the one who caused me to fall." Well, not in that way.

"Yeah well I;m the one who knocked two drinks into you and... now your top is see-through." Ron awkwardly looked down then back up. Hermione grabbed a pillow off the sofa they were sat on.

"Can you pretend you never saw those?" She cringed.

"If you insist, but it's not gonna be easy." he smirked at her, she forced a smile back hoping her face wasn't completely red.

"Just as long as Draco never finds out he saw them." A guy in a Slytherin uniform commented who was stood near them.

"Wait, what?" Hermione responded. "Why would that matter?"

Just then another Slytherin student walked in the room clapping his hands. "May I have your attention." Draco stopped looking for Blaise and turned round to see Anderson making a speech. _Please, this isn't happening_ Draco thought, looking for his wand and remembering it wasn't on him. "There are two people here tonight who are hiding their relationship. Afraid we'll reject them." A group of Hufflepuffs gasped. "But how do we prove this to them?" He asked, stepping down and walking towards Hermione. "That we accept them." He took her hand and Hermione hesitantly followed him. He then grabbed Draco's hand who tried to protest before Anderson raised both their hands in the air. "Let's elect them prom King and Queen!"

Everyone gasped and some people applauded – mainly Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs who couldn't care less about the Slytherin-Gryffindor arguments. Lauren stood still, expressionless. Anderson started a chant: "All hail Slythindor!" Hermione and Draco looked at each other, confused and scared.


End file.
